Snapshot Memories
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: A collection of memories, each one a snapshot of one boy's journey to a place he never thought he'd end up. (A Will ficlet collection)
1. Natu

"Will! Stay in the backyard!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a boy of no older than two waddled off, a sigh escaping her lips soon enough. She knew kids that age, especially boys would be a handful, but Will was much more than that at times. It brought her to the point of wanting to rip her hair out, though that was mostly hen he didn't listen and did whatever he pleased. He was a curious boy and she couldn't stop him, though that didn't stop her from worrying as every mother did.

The toddler in question was now heading down a well-worn path in the woods near their home. His father had come down here many times, often holding Will in his arms since the boy didn't want to stay at home. His father would point our various pokemon and explained what types they were and how they lived. This fascinated the boy beyond any sort of flashing screen and he knew he wanted one of his own.

Little did he know that he would soon get his wish.

A faint, distressed chirp came from nearby, causing Will to stop. He knew it was a pokemon, but it didn't sound like any his father had shown him. Now curious, the boy made his way over, his legs unsteady since he had just learned to walk not too long ago.

After a few stumbles and falls, Will made his way over to a small bush, slowly pushing aside the leaves to see an equally small, round green bird with multi coloured wings and yellow beak. From the chirps it made and the look in its eyes, the pokemon was in pain.

It was when Will looked it over that it noticed one of its wings was crooked. "Birdie…hurt?" he asked, a sad look coming to his face as the bird chirped in reply. If it was hurt, then he should bring it back to Mama. She could make it better!

He carefully moved over, making to pick him up when a voice called to him.

"Careful now, Will. You might accidentally hurt him."

"Daddy!" the toddler instantly made his way over to a rather tall, violet haired man who could have been an older version of Will. His clothes were rather flashy and vibrant, a testimony to his profession as a performer. He had recently arrived back home and found out his son was off in the woods, prompting him to follow after.

"How's my little guy?" he asked, quickly scooping up his son before looking back to the pokemon he found. "A Natu, eh? And one with a broken wing at that."

"It be okay?" Will asked, his eyes showing worry as his father gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, he'll be okay. The wing will heal in time. For now, though, we should take it home." He carefully stepped over the bush, stretching out a hand before it was covered by a bright blue aura. That same aura soon surrounded the pokemon, and slowly, but surely it was gently lifted from the ground.

From there the trio slowly made their way back to the house, and it would only be a few weeks later that Will would have a lifelong friend.


	2. It'll Be Okay

**Author's Notes:** Here's the second installment in this little series! This one occurs shortly after the first, but a few event changes have taken place. Will's father is no longer in the picture, and the Masked Man makes his appearance.

Enjoy!

**Summary:** Those were the words she told herself each and every day, and a promise she would do her best to keep.

**Pairings/Characters:** Will, Will's mother, the Masked Man.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

"It'll be okay."

Those were the words she told herself each and every day, lavender eyes never once leaving the window unless to tend to the rambunctious toddler running around behind her. Those words were the only reassurance she had, for they were the words he told her before he went out on the road for the fourth time that year. It was those words she held close when she got the news that he would not be returning. Not now, not ever.

She was alone.

Yet she still held hope. She still thought of the day he would come back, all smiles and acting as if nothing ever happened. She dreamed of the day where he would stay home for good, helping her to raise their small little family. It was much better than facing the reality that he had ran off, never returning in favour of some woman in Sinnoh and her six year old boy, which, rumours had it, was partially his.

Her grip on the dish towel tightened, her throat constricting as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was now a single mother, left to raise a child on her own. While hardly a rare occurrence, this child was special…_exceptional. _He was no ordinary boy, and she had no idea what to do with him. While most would say that every single parent felt that way about their kid, she knew he was not like the others.

And it scared her.

As soon as the power within him made itself known, she went and gathered as many books about the subject as she could. However, no matter how much she read and studied, she was still at a loss. No matter what she did, she could never fully understand what her boy was going through, or answer his questions. Every 'I don't know' caused sadness to seep into his eyes, effectively breaking her heart each and every time.

If that wasn't bad enough, rumours had begun to spread around the town and the people began to take notice of her son, but not in a good way. She had tried to hide him and his power, but her efforts were for naught. They couldn't be controlled, and it didn't take long for the town to recognize the boy for what he was: A psychic.

The label might as well have been a death sentence. That's what it felt like most days when she went out shopping with him. She would never forget the stares, the whispers and derogatory comments, all directed at a boy no older than two who wondered why everyone didn't like them and not realizing that their target was him. It made her sick to her stomach and made raising him that much more of a challenge. Because of what he was, he could never be a normal boy. Because of what he was, he could never have friends, could never go out and play without fear, could never go to school without being shunned for what he was. He could never be normal, and she knew it.

A heavy, slightly shaky sigh escaped her lips, her hands returning to the dishes as she heard the playful giggles of the toddler behind her, along with the soft flapping of wings. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile at the bright, happy child, running around with arms outstretched as a small, bright green bird flew just a few feet ahead of him.

"Come back!" he called, giggling as he continued to chase after the Pokemon, a small chirp being his response. Despite what the town thought of him, the boy didn't seem to be down at all. Despite the fact that his father would never return, he seemed quite happy. Then again, he was too young to know what was truly going on behind the scenes.

"Such a quaint little scene."

She froze, the chirping behind her ceasing along with the little pitter-patter of footsteps. She had not realized the door was open, or she had been too distracted to hear it open. Either way, there was an intruder at the threshold of their door.

"Mama, who that?"

She looked to her son before looking to the door to see a man clad in black, a silver mask covering his face.

"Will, go up to your room."

"Why?"

"Just do as mommy says."

"But mama-"

"Now, Will." Her tone left no room for argument, her eyes never leaving the man while the boy scooped up the pokemon into his arms and toddled off.

"What do you want?" she asked, her tone low but sharp as ice, causing the man to chuckle.

"I simply came here to talk," he replied. "You have a happy little boy there."

"I asked you a question."

The masked face turned towards her. "And I answered you. I came here to talk."

"About _what_?"

"Your son."

Silence.

"Get out."

A chuckle. "You're not going to hear me out? And here I came to help you."

"I said get out." For all she knew he was one of the residents trying to scare her out of the town. She had received more than enough threats and scare tactics, and while she would have loved to leave, her current finances wouldn't allow it. "I don't need your help."

"Don't you? And how do you plan to keep surviving as you are? Raising a child alone is bad enough, especially given your current situation."

"You know nothing about me-"

"I know enough to know that you won't last." He was met with silence, taking that as a sign to continue. "Financially he is a burden, but it will be so much worse. You should know by now that he's an _exceptional_ child."

"What of it?"

"How can you expect to raise him in this environment? How do you expect to keep him safe? Do you intend to lock him up, keeping him from the outside world?"

"I've done fine so far, and he's happy!"

"But for how long? You can't hide him from the truth forever. You can't hide him from the town. They will only continue to grow, and left unchecked could do harm to not only you, but your son as well."

"….what are you saying?"

"You cannot keep him here, or raise him, for that matter. The fact of his immense power should be proof enough for you. They have only begun to awaken, and with time they will continue to grow."

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching for some time, and I've seen the potential danger he poses to you and those around you. If not controlled, he could do serious harm to either you, or himself. If not, then it would only be a matter of time before someone in this town is hurt by him, then what do you think would happen?"

She said nothing, knowing that what the man was saying was true. "…then what do you suggest?"

"Give him to me. Under my care I will train him and hone his abilities. I will look after him."

"You think you could do better than me? On what grounds?"

"I know of his abilities and how best to hone them."

"And I _don't_? I'm his _mother, _and while I may not be a psychic, I can be the next best thing."

"Do you honestly think you can help him? You don't know a thing about his abilities or how to handle them."

"I know enough."

"The panic and fear in your eyes say otherwise."

"And you could do better? You're not a psychic."

"Yes, I could. I may not be, but I know more than you do. I can help him in ways you cannot."

A pause. "I refuse."

"…you refuse?"

"I will not hand my son over to a stranger like you!" she spat, her expression becoming livid. "How do I know you won't harm him? You're already a stalker, you've admitted so yourself so don't try to deny it! For all I know the townspeople sent you to threaten us!"

"I am not a part of this town."

"All the more reason not to trust you. Now get out before I call the police, and don't you _dare_ come back."

Another pause, followed by a sigh. "Very well, but you'll realize that I am right. In fact, I'm sure you do now. When that day comes, I know you will accept my offer.

Until then." He disappeared as soon as he came, leaving her trembling in both fear and anger until a soft voice caught her attention.

"Mama, who was he?"

"…no one, Will. Go and play with Natu."

"You okay? Did he scare you?"

Taking a deep breath she turned, walking over before kneeling down to embrace the boy. "It'll be okay," she said, her tone soft despite the tremble remaining in her body. "It'll be okay, I promise."

He gave her a nod, not knowing that the promise she made would soon be broken.

**Fin**


	3. Brother Dearest

"Brother!"

A boy with lavender coloured hair peered up from a book in his hands, matching hues peering over tinted shades as a small boy ran towards him. The boy couldn't have been older than five, and looked quite similar to the boy he was running towards.

Tiny arms held a small, green ball of feathers that let out a chirp as the child stopped near the other boy. "Luci!"

"It's _Lucian_, Will," the boy corrected, his tone patient yet containing the faintest traces of annoyance. However, it soon faded upon taking one look at the young child.

"No, it's Luci! That's what Mama calls you!"

A sigh. "What do you want, Will?"

"I wanna ask you a question," he replied, the Natu looking up at him and following his master's gaze.

Deciding to humour the boy as always, Lucian looked at him with a smile. "And what would that be?"

"Are you going to leave me?"

A long silence followed, the seemingly peaceful atmosphere from before now pressed down on the two. His smile soon disappeared, replaced with a light frown as Will awaited an answer. "…what makes you say that?"

"I heard you talking to mama," he said. "About wanting to go on a j-jour-"

"Journey."

"Yeah, that! You told mama you wanted to, and she agreed. Then the other kids were saying that you would leave once you're ten because that's what all the other kids do, and that you would be happy to leave because you would no longer be around me." At this sadness crept onto Will's face, his gaze becoming downcast as he spoke again. "They said you didn't like me and didn't want to be around me…"

Lucian's frown deepened, not liking the sadness on his younger brother's face. While it was true that Lucian waned to go on a journey of his own, he told their mother that he refused to leave without Will. He adored the younger boy, and given how the town and its children treated him, it would be unwise and cruel to leave Will alone in this town to fend for himself.

"I don't want you to leave," Will continued, his tone low and beginning to waver. "You're my brother…even if you hate me, I don't want you to leave." To Will, Lucian was his entire world. He was the only human to care for him, and Lucian was always at his side. He tucked him in, read him stories, and even stood up to the other kids when they would bully him. Lucian was his best friend (apart from Natu).

That was the last straw. Without warning, Lucian scooped Will up into his arms, holding him tightly as if, at any moment, the boy would be taken from him. "They're lying," he said, his tone firm yet containing a waver of its own. "They're lying to you, Will. I would never leave you."

The boy pressed close. "But don't you hate me?"

"Why would I ever hate you?"

"Because I'm a freak."

Lucian's gaze hardened. "You are not a freak, Will." His tone was sharp. "Whatever those boys have been telling you, ignore them. They do not know me, and they certainly don't know you. You are my precious baby brother and have a gift not many do. They simply do not understand, and that's too bad for them. You are not a freak, and I could never hate you."

The boy pulled away and looked up at him. "You…don't hate me?"

"Of course not."

"And you…would never leave me?"

"Never."

"Never, ever?"

"Never, ever. Cross my heart."

Will stared up at him, his brow furrowed in thought before a smile came to his face and he pulled away. "You gotta promise!"

A smile came to Lucian's own. "I promise."

"Pinkie promise!"

A chuckle, followed by an outstretched pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise."

Little did both know, as their fingers intertwined in that instant, that not all promises were meant to be kept.


	4. Why

**Author's Note:** Here is the next installment in the series! This one is much darker than the ones before it, and there is implied abuse so read ahead at your own discretion.

**Pairings/Characters:** Will, Natu

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** Implied abuse, bullying.

* * *

He stared straight ahead, his gaze lifeless and despondent. One eye was wrapped in white cloth while the other shone bright violet. Or it would have. Now it was a dark purple colour, any and all signs of life and joy gone.

His tiny arms were wrapped around a small, green feathered bird smaller than a pidgey. The bird was asleep, it too wrapped in white cloth and looking worse for wear. He could feel the pokemon's every breath, each low and weak as the last, bringing anger to the boy.

Why did humans have to be so horrible? Why did they have to hate someone for how they were made? Why did being born with something that made you different have to be met with such pain and brute force?

Why was it bad to be a_freak_?

The boy didn't understand, which only added to his anger. He wanted to know why he deserved this. He wanted to know why everyone disliked him, why simply levitating a pokeball was met with much scorn and hostility. Even those close to him felt the scorn; his mother dealt with insults being hurled at her daily and threats arriving by mail. Their own house, which wasn't much to begin with was constantly being vandalized, harsh words of any and all forms written in spray paint all over the siding. Sometimes it was too much, and it was at those times he could see the toll it took on her. Her tears and sobs were proof of that.

Then there was his brother. His awesome, loving, and caring older brother. Despite having grown up with him barely being around, he still loved him dearly. His brother was always by his side, was always the first to stick up for him and chase the bullies away. He was the one to tuck him at night, read with him and chased the nightmares away. But thanks to the scorn, he was no more. He left as soon as he was ten and never looked back, confirming what he had always been told by the other kids.

He had lost his brother, and his mother was in pain, all because of the scorn. Yet he couldn't fully blame the scorn, for if it weren't for his existence, he wouldn't have had to deal with it. His mother could have been happy, his brother would have been still around. Were it not for him, his family would have lived in peace and be happy. Were it not for him…he and his pokemon wouldn't be injured like they were now.

As the memory of their injuries came back, so did his anger. Why should he blame himself for who he was? So what if he was a 'freak'? Why should all of this be his fault? No, it was _theirs_. They were the true freaks; cold, cruel, and void of humanity. It was those people that made their lives a living hell, that left him and his pokemon injured.

And they would pay dearly.

**Fin**


	5. Meeting

**Author's Note:** Fifth installment is here! This one takes place shortly after Will agrees to join the Masked Man and where he meets his partner for the first time. Enjoy!

**Pairings/Characters:** Will, Karen, Masked Man/Mask of Ice

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

"This is Karen. She will be your partner from here on out."

Will looked up at the girl, who was older and a fair bit taller than he was, yet wearing a silver mask identical to his own. While he couldn't see her expression, he could sense her displeasure.

"Hi, I'm Will." His words fell on deaf ears as she scoffed and turned towards the Mask of Ice.

"He's weak," she told him bluntly. "And small and scrawny. You expect me to work with _him_?"

"You are, and if you know what's good for you you'll stick to it," he warned, his tone causing her to tense. "I expect you two to get along. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

With that the man left, leaving the two alone to get better acquainted.

"So…you joined him as well?" he asked, only to be met with silence. "Tough crowd."

In the blink of an eye he found himself lifted off the ground, the front of his outfit gripped tightly in her fist.

"Listen here, shrimp; you had better not bring me down or hold me back. Otherwise you will not like what I do to you. Got it?"

Will nodded frantically, the growl in her words sending a wave of fear through him.

Satisfied, Karen dropped the boy before turning around. "Now hurry up! I don't have all day!" She took off towards the rooms, Will following behind her as fast as he could.

It was from here on that Will learned to _never_ get on her bad side.

**Fin**


	6. Please

"Please get up."

Anxious violet eyes, barely visible behind a black mask stared at a small, round green pokemon. "If you don't get up, he's going to punish us again."

The pokemon looked over, letting out a small, barely audible chirp. It was tired, sore and unsure of how much longer it could keep this training up. Both him and his master were strong, which was why they were recruited in the first place, but this training was just too much. As much as the natu wanted to help his distressed master, it just could not continue.

And Will knew it.

"Just a few more minutes; training's almost over," he pleaded, knowing he was asking a lot of his friend. If he knew they wouldn't be punished, he wouldn't be pleading like this. The psychic, however, knew better.

Just then he heard a heavy set of footsteps approaching the door, seeding a wave of panic through the eight year old boy. "Please, Natu."

The pokemon, summoning the last of his strength, just got back to its feet as a man clad in black with a steel coloured mask appeared.

"I take it your training is progressing?" he asked, his tone sending chills down Will's spine.

"Yes, sir," he said, making sure not to stutter or show any signs of fear. One slip up would result in a severe beating. "We're almost done."

He looked to Natu who was clearly exhausted but refused to cave for Will's sake.

"Well, then, let's see if he passes the test." The man reached for a pokeball, tossing it into the air before a delibird emerged from a red beam of light. "Ice Beam. Go."

Violet hues widened in horror, the attack hitting Natu directly, sending it flying backwards into the wall behind. Without thinking, Will hurried over, fear creeping into every part of his body as the natu remained still.

Now shaking and deathly pale, he knelt down and scooped the pokemon up. He could see him breathing, but just barely. _Please don't die. Please._

"I expected better from you. How disappointing." The man turned on his heel and left, not caring about the boy who was near tears and the pokemon who was just barely alive.


	7. Control

**Author's Note:** Installment number seven is a go! This one is taken a little while after the last one, and Will is still with the Masked Man. This one is more introspective and less dialogue heavy, so I hope you will enjoy it!

**Pairings/Characters:** Will

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

All was quiet in the dark room. The other children had gone to bed, each one of them sore and exhausted from the training the old man put them through. Only one child remained; a rather oddly dressed child that looked to belong in a circus, not a criminal organization.

The child in question stared at a crate nearby, violet hues fixated on the box, his gaze never wavering for an instant. Tonight would be the night. He would make this crate move even if he made himself sick as a result. He knew he could do it, having levitated similar objects as a small child. However, it was one thing to levitate and move an object, it was another to control the power.

The power itself was often activated by his emotions, which had gotten the boy into much trouble. If he was angry, the objects would hover around him before flying off in all directions. If he were sad, a few of them would break. If he suddenly experienced joy, the objects flew about the room as if on their own accord. While he had mastered some control over them prior to joining the Masked Man, his powers were still far from stabilized and being under his complete control. If he had a mentor it would be easier, but as it stood, he was the only psychic of the group.

He inwardly winced when he thought of these incidents, along with the swift punishment that followed. It wasn't his fault; he was trying his best to control the energy within his mind. There was only so much a boy his age could do. Coupled with depression and other mental ills, along with the gossip and jeering from the other children, it made the art of mastering his gifts all that much harder.

Will quickly shook his head, his gaze once again trained on the box before him. He needed to get this right. If he didn't, he would only be punished and his secret would be exposed to the others. Of course, Karen already knew, having walked in on him during the midst of a mental breakdown. At first she had been terrified, especially when some of the objects flew at her and she made to run and tell the Masked Man. However, once she spotted the boy gripping his head in pain, the tears streaming down his face she braved the elements and went to his side. After a few moments of soft words and gentle rubs on his back, his powers quickly faded and the objects returned to normal. After that day, he vowed never to lose control like that again.

That was why he was here: he needed to master his abilities so that he would never lose control again.

His stare became more determined, his mine focused solely on moving the crate before him. At first nothing happened, the crate remained as still as it always had been. As the seconds ticked by, the crate began to be enveloped in a light blue glow, which grew stronger along with the matching glow in the boy's eyes. Eventually the glow engulfed the crate, and slowly, but surely, the crate was lifted from the floor. A grin crossed his face as he extended his arm, the palm of his hand facing outwards as it too became encased in the glow.

With a flick of his wrist the crate flew to the other side of the room, stopping before just hitting the wall. Another flick of his wrist sent the object flying in the opposite direction, once again stopping before hitting the wall. After a few more minutes of this, Will set the crate back down where it was, a wide grin now on his lips. "I did it…I did it!"

Before he could celebrate, a wave of dizziness struck him before everything faded to black.

**Fin**


	8. Promise

**Author's Note:** Here's the eighth installment, and the last installment for the next little bit. This one is set after the final battle in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc of Pokemon Adventures and after Will and Karen meet Koga and Bruno. It's also a glimpse into the bond between the pair and just how close they are. Enjoy!

**Pairings/Characters:** Will, Karen, slight Masakudoshipping (Will/Karen)

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

"So, I guess this is the start of our new life."

"Looks like it."

The two stared out at the sunset, now safely within the confines of the Indigo Plateau. It was hard to believe that just mere hours ago they were serving the old man. Now here they were, about to become part of an elite group of trainers. In an odd sort of way, it seemed as if the training they had endured would be put to good use.

Yet… "I don't feel ready."

Karen turned, looking at her friend with a slightly puzzled expression. "Why ever not? We didn't go through that training for nothing. And we were the best of the best of those brats."

"I know, but we don't even have a full team of pokemon. Not to mention that there's a whole new world out there, one that we can finally explore."

"…what are you saying?"

Will turned to her. "Think about it! There are so many new pokemon, so many new battling techniques that we can now go see since we're free! If we had those at our side, we could become even greater trainers! And compared to how we are now, can you honestly say we're elite material?"

He did have a point. "It sounds like you wish to leave…"

"…not for long," he said, replying after a moment upon hearing the unease in her tone. "I'm not leaving for good, Karen. I will be coming back to attain my position. It's just that, right now I don't think I deserve it. I want to _earn_ it, you know?"

"By making yourself stronger and getting new pokemon?" She was still hesitant, having grown quite fond of Will and not wishing to leave his side. However, if this was something he wanted to do, then as his close friend she should respect his wishes. "…perhaps I could do that, too."

Will gave her a small smile. "So, you're alright with it?"

"Whether I like it or not, it's your decision alone to make. I can't stop you." She fell silent, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "Just come back, idiot."

"I will. Promise."

**Fin**


	9. Freak

**Author's Note**: Here's the next installment! This snapshot is another dark one, and it takes place before the chapter 'Why' and after the chapter 'Brother Dearest.' This one has abuse and bullying in it, so read ahead at your own discretion.

I apologize for the next few installments for they're going to be a bit scattered since I cannot figure out how to rearrange the chapters in order to put them into a linear sequence.

**Pairings/Characters:** Will, Natu.

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings**: Abuse, bullying, violence.

* * *

"You just don't learn, do you,_ freak_?"

A boy of no older than six winced, violet hues downcast yet focused on the tiny bird in front of him. The bird gave a small chirp, struggling to stand, only to be knocked over once more by a houndour. It was _his_ fault that they were in this mess; it was _his_ fault that his pokemon was suffering like this.

All because he wanted to go to the park for once, thinking that the other kids wouldn't notice. But they did, and now he was paying the price.

"We told you that freaks like you weren't allowed in, but you thought we wouldn't notice? Not very smart, are you?" The older boy jeered, looking at the younger one in contempt as his friends snickered behind him.

"He probably thought his brother would bail him out," one of them said, a derisive, amused tone to his words that caused the young boy to cringe. "Shame that he's no longer around, eh?"

"That's because even he was smart enough not to get involved with a freak like him! Aww, what's the matter?" The first boy, who was the leader of the pack tilted his head to the side, smirking as he took pleasure in how upset the small kid was getting. "Surely you knew, didn't you? Didn't you know that your brother left to get away from you? I can't blame him, I mean, having to look after a freak like _you_?

You probably thought he loved you, didn't you? You thought he would never leave? But where is he, Freak? Where's the brother who promised to protect you?"

"…shut up."

"He's not here, Freak! He's not here and he's never coming back! Just accept that no one could ever love or be around someone like you! I'm amazed that your pathetic excuse for a pokemon is still with you. If I were it, I'd be long gone!"

"Shut up."

The lead boy ignored him, leaning down instead and picking up a small, but jagged stone. He twirled it in his fingers for a moment, observing the object before looking back to the small boy and his Natu.

"Good thing he's gone, too," he said, a cruel smirk spreading across the boy's lips before he gestured for the other boys to follow his lead. "Now we can finally teach you a lesson. Maybe after this you'll learn you're not wanted. Both you and your mother can get out of this town so we don't have to live with freaks like you!"

"I said shut up!" His head shot up, violet hues alight with anger as the light of the lamp post behind them suddenly exploded.

One of the boys jumped, looking to his leader fearfully. "Maybe we should leave him alone-" he began before being silenced by a glare.

"That's just what he wants! If we back down now, he's just going to use those powers of his to scare and hurt us! We must stop him here and now!" With that the lead boy turned around, hurling the stone in his hand at the violet eyed boy.

The stone connected with the side of his head, eliciting a cry of pain. This spurred the remaining boys on, and soon stones were flying at the boy every which way. It wasn't until one was flung into his face, the tip of the stone digging deep into his eye eliciting a scream of pain and a small stream of blood rolling down his cheek that the boys came to a halt.

Realizing what they had done, the group turned and fled, eyes alive with fear. None of them looked back, leaving the poor boy to suffer alone until his world faded to black.

**Fin**


	10. Payback

**Author's Note:** I present to you yet another installment into this little series! This snapshot takes place after the events in 'Freak' and 'Why.' It also hints as to why Will left with the Mask of Ice prior to the G/S/C arc of the manga, as well as prior to the flashback chapters in FR/LG.

Enjoy!

**Pairings/Characters:** Will, Natu.

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** Slight violence.

* * *

Cold violet eyes watched as the last of the pokemon fell, his own coming out on top for once instead of being shoved aside and beaten with ease. At last, it was _his_ turn to make them suffer.

One of the boys, the leader of the pack, scrambled forward and quickly recalled his houndour, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. There was no way, in the boy's mind, that a puny psychic pokemon could easily trounce his houndour. There was no way that he lost to a freaky runt that he bet up all those years ago. There was just no way-

His thoughts were cut off by a chuckle. "You better believe it," the other boy said, a smirk crossing his lips that caused the other boys to scoot backwards. "Natu and I have trained long and hard for this day, and it seemed our efforts paid off."

"T-there's no way- you'll hear about this! I'll tell-!"

"You'll tell who? Hm? If you barely stood a chance, there's no way anyone can, not even an adult. Don't believe me? Tell that to the poor fellow across the street who's growlithe was taken down a short time ago." The boy's smirk widened. "Face it; we're just too good for you now. No adult can best me now, and if they can't, there's no way in hell a weakling like you could take me down."

Will took a step forward, his Natu following as the lead boy scrambled back.

"W-why?"

"Someone had to teach you a lesson," was his response. "Did you honestly think I would let you get away with what you did? You honestly thought I would let you push me around? Mock my abilities? Put myself and my family through hell, all because you and the people in this town are cowards who just can't accept differences? Did you?

How _pathetic_."

The boy trembled before him out of both fear and rage. "Y-you'll get yours-!"

"No, I already did. Now it's your turn, unless you already learned your lesson?~ Perhaps I have to teach you." Will gave a flick of his wrist, watching as the boy before him let out a yelp as he hovered in the air before him. "Now what shall I do with you?" he asked, looking at the boy thoughtfully. Will knew his control was still limited, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun first. "Should I stick you to a fence? Slam you against a wall? The possibilities are endless!"

"L-let me go-!"

"…nah. There's no fun in that." With another flick of the wrist, the boy was sent flying backwards, his fellows being the only barrier between him and the ground. Once the boy landed, he quickly scrambled to his feet, his expression nothing but fear. "Y-you'll pay for that!"

"You know, your threats are so _boring_. At least make this entertaining, would you?"

"You're sick, you know that! You psychics are nothing but sick freaks, and you'll get yours!"

Will watched as they scrambled off, a scoff leaving his lips. "We're the sick ones? Yet you were the ones to cast the first stone and make our lives a living hell. And you expected me to sit down and take it? Laaaame."

He then turned to his Natu. "Let's go. This is no longer fun, and _he's_ waiting for us." With a chirp the bird settled himself atop his master's head as Will turned and headed down an alley, his arms folded behind his head. Now that he proved himself, it was time to take the next step and leave this hellhole. There was nothing left for him, and the fun had long since gone.

It was time to see if the life_ he_ promised was more than just talk.

**Fin**


	11. Mama

**Author's Note:** To switch things up, this next installment is on the lighthearted side and focuses on Will and his mother. Expect lots of fluff and development on his mother's end.

This snapshot takes place after 'It'll Be Okay' but before 'Brother Dearest.'

**Pairings/Characters:** Will, his mother

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

"Two cups sugar…One cup flower…"

"Mama! Mama come see!"

"Four cups water-"

"Mama! Come see!"

"Two tablespoons of salt-"

"Mama!"

Placing the spoon down, the woman took a deep breath before turning to her impatient four year old child. "Yes, Will?"

Satisfied that he had her attention, the child flashed her a wide grin before waving his arm, causing a few of his toys to hover in the air. "I got this now!" he exclaimed, moving the objects around with his arm and fingers, oblivious to the worried expression on his mother's face as a few of the toys came too close to the breakable objects nearby.

"That's lovely, Will, but please put them down before you break something."

"But mama!"

"Now, Will," she replied, her tone soft yet stern. It had taken her a while to figure out how best to deal with her hyperactive little boy, especially one with unique talents such as his. At times she was still tempted to raise her voice and yell, but seeing the negative reactions it led to, she adapted a much more peaceful, caring tone. After all, it wasn't Will's fault that he was this way. Not to mention that he was already getting enough negativity from the people in the town.

With a pout, Will did as he was told, gently setting the objects down. "I just wanted you to see…"

"I know." She walked over and scooped the small boy into her arms. "And Mommy is very proud of you." She knew this would bring a smile to the boy's face, especially since there were times he couldn't control his abilities. The fact that he was starting to show a bit of control at his age meant that maybe, just maybe it would draw less attention to him later in life, preferably before his teenaged years.

As expected, a bright smile spread across his lips, causing her to hold him tightly in her arms. With a smile and happy personality such as his, she wondered why she ever got short with him in the first place, especially all those years ago. It was also that same smile that made her determined to make their small, yet comfy home as safe and warm as she could. The outside world was a cruel place, but if their home could be a haven, a safe space for him to be himself and to retain that happiness and goodness within, then it would make her life worth it.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Will."

**Fin**


	12. Reflection

Setting: PokeSpe Verse

Rating: T+

Pairings/Characters: Will/Karen (Masakudoshipping), mentions of Neo Team Rocket, Bruno and Karen

Warnings: None.

He couldn't get comfortable.

The new sights, smells, atmosphere, space…everything about their new home unsettled him. Every twist and turn he took to get comfortable enough to sleep only resulted in more agitation and served to keep him awake longer. He was used to the cramped room, used to the small, yet oddly comfortable bed he was assigned. Well, it was uncomfortable at first, but years of sleeping in it numbed him to the feeling, he supposed.

He was used to sharing the room with _her_.

After another minute of vain attempts to sleep, the psychic picked himself up off the bed, swinging his legs over the side before standing. His eyes looked to the spot where his Xatu's pokeball should be, feeling a pang of guilt. Shortly after they arrived, Karen and Will left their pokemon with the nurse to be healed. Karen got hers back shortly after whereas Xatu had to stay overnight due to the bad condition he was in. It was tempting to blame Silver for it, but Will knew that it was his fault his best friend was in such a state.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He was already in a restless state, and he didn't need to add the guilt over nearly losing his pokemon to the mix. His eyes then looked over to his clothes, his face contorting with distaste as he looked it over. Whatever made him think that wearing such a ridiculous outfit was a good idea, he didn't know. It did, however, give him an excuse to get new clothes.

He debated whether or not to get dressed, but decided against it. It wasn't cold, so there was no point to put on all those layers. He had a white t shirt on, along with a pair of purple boxers, which more or less were like shorts to him, and that was good enough. Everyone was asleep, so who would really see him in such an undressed state, anyway?

With that decision made, the psychic walked to the bedroom door, pausing for a moment before stepping outside. The hall was silent, not a single thing stirring in the vast space, the soft mat muting the sound of his footsteps as he made his way down to the main living area.

As expected, not a soul was around. The few, plush sofas and chairs were empty, the table in the middle cleared from the debris of pizza boxes and pop cans that made up their dinner. He wasn't sure who cleaned it, since the building had been abandoned since the previous Elite Four disbanded. He didn't see any workers other than Nurse Joy, so perhaps it was her that cleaned the place. Or it could have been Koga. The ninja did have a thing about being neat and tidy. Whoever did it, it was appreciated.

Looking around once more, Will spotted a small loveseat and made towards it. It was to one side of the room, far away from the other pieces of furniture yet close to the door in case he needed to leave quickly. Plus, it looked pretty comfortable. He took a seat, blinking as his body sank slightly into the padding. To make himself more comfortable, Will crossed his legs under him, preventing him from sinking further.

His mind began to replay over the events of the past day. In a span of a few hours, he'd gone from a Neo Team Rocket executive to part of a ragtag team of misfits who took up residence in a building meant for only the most skilled of trainers. While there was a certain logic to the situation, the sudden change still didn't make sense. Yes, he was strong, stronger than most trainers at the very least. However, he knew he was nowhere near Elite potential. Not yet, anyway. He only had one pokemon, for one, not to mention that he lost to Silver so easily. So how could he possibly consider himself so exalted?

The psychic was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the familiar presence approaching him, their footsteps silence by the carpet underfoot. It wasn't until their voice called softly to him that he jumped; quickly turning around to realize someone was there.

"Karen?" he asked, staring at her in surprise as she gave him a small, amused smile.

"Let me guess, you couldn't sleep, either?" she asked, moving around to take a spot next to him. Like Will, she was in a state of undress, wearing just a small slip of a nightgown that prompted him to look away. While he should be used to this by now, having spent countless nights sleeping in the same room as her, seeing her dressed like that was enough to make him flustered.

"Yeah," he replied, keeping his gaze adverted. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Karen shrugged. "Just not used to the place yet. You?"

"Same."

Silence. Will drifted back into his thoughts from earlier, Karen watching him as he did so. A light frown crossed her lips as she thought over his answer, feeling like he was leaving out something important. Will tended to keep his answers short and brief, just touching on the truth enough in the hopes that no one would ask. This was to hide what he was truly thinking and feeling, something that drove Karen mad at times. Like now.

"…what's really bugging you?" she asked after allowing a few minutes of silence to drift by. He knew she was not satisfied with his answer, and that she would start prying to get him to talk. It was the only way to get a full answer out of him.

"Everything," he began, taking a small breath before continuing. "It's all so different. One minute we were criminals, the next we're here. This place is so different from our home, and nothing is the same. I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't belong." He turned to her, his expression serious. "We don't belong here, Karen. None of us do. I mean, just look at our pasts and what we've done! Do we really deserve to be in a place of luxury? Our home should be back there, not here. Not only that, but this place is only meant for the best of trainers-"

"But that's what we were trained for, and we are stronger than most."

"No, we're not."

This was met with a frown. "Why not? When we were young we could defeat almost anybody, and we were strong enough to be executives, right?"

"But we don't have enough pokemon, and we lost so easily to those kids?"

"And? Even the strongest trainers lose eventually. And so what if we don't have enough pokemon? We'll just get more. Face it; change happens. There's nothing we can do, so why not go with it?"

"But-"

Karen cut him off with a glare. "We have a new shot at life, Will. We don't have to live in the past and can start fresh. We don't need Pryce anymore and we have more freedom to do what we want. Before we had to listen to him; to work and train in fear and fight not to get punished. Now we don't have to live like that. This is so much better for us!"

Will was not convinced. "We don't deserve this, though."

"You're right, we don't. However, if an opportunity to start anew is given to you, you take it. Otherwise who knows if you'll ever get another shot? For once just accept change and go with it instead of worrying."

"I guess…"

"Glad you're starting to see things my way." Her gaze and tone softened. "I know you're scared, Will, and so am I. Who's to say that this life is going to last? Or that our past will come back to haunt us? But if we keep on thinking and living with these questions, we're not going to get anywhere. Living in the past and wishing that things could be different won't get you far in life, so just roll with it."

Will paused for a moment, thinking over her words before heaving a sigh. "I guess you're right, though I still don't like it."

"No one said you had to. Just don't let it hold you back this time."

"I know, I know."

The two fell into silence, Will thinking over her words while Karen watched him idly for a moment. While she was glad he was starting to see things her way, she knew Will would need time to process things and adapt. That's just how he was.

With this in mind, Karen began to lift herself up from the chair, determined to go back to sleep before stopping to look at her friend again. After pausing for a moment, she leaned in to place a soft, light kiss to his cheek, hoping it would be enough to get him to stop thinking for once.

Sure enough, the kiss brought him from his thoughts, his face turning a deep shade of red as he stared at her. "Why did you-?"

"Let's get some sleep," she said, abruptly cutting him off as she rose from the chair. "You think too much, and if we don't get some rest we won't be fit to train tomorrow."

Will was still not convinced, and he made to ask her again only for her to give him a look.

"Let's get some sleep." Without waiting, Karen made her way to the door, stopping only to turn to look at her friend once more. "Well, are you coming or not?"

He simply stared back at her. "What do you mean?"

For a psychic, the kid could be dense sometimes. "I mean hurry up and come to my room. I know you're not going to sleep in yours, instead staying up to think and worry." Not to mention that he did tend to sleep better when someone else was in the room with him, a fact she learned quite early on when they were first paired and overheard him calling for his brother in his sleep. "So let's go."

The flush on the boy's face deepened, his mind beginning to take her offer the wrong way, which earned him a glare.

"And I don't mean like that either, Will."

"But I wasn't-!"

"Sure you weren't, now hurry up." With that Karen left the room, leaving the psychic to process just what had happened before he followed her lead. Even though he would have her, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but for a completely different reason this time.


	13. I Need You

**Author's Note:** Finally got around to updating this piece again. This ficlet takes place long after the other snapshots, yet still before present day. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or its characters, places, etc. All credit goes to its creators.

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucian, Will, Karen. Hints of Masakudo (Will/Karen)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

How long had it been? How many years had passed since he last saw his brother's face? How many countless hours of sleep were lost as he waited for the day they would be reunited?

And how did it all seem to go downhill so fast?

The elite wasn't sure what he had expected to happen. Would simply walking in with an apology be enough? Given the anger the younger's aura was radiating, an apology clearly wasn't enough. How could one apologize for years of abandonment, for getting up and simply leaving despite knowing how much it would hurt the youngest of the two. How could he go for so long without communicating, or even so much as looking for him?

But Lucian did. He was the one to leave, yet he was also the one who spent hours upon hours looking for any trace of his brother. Shortly after he left, the younger was snatched away, a fact he didn't find out until he visited the boy's mother many years later. The loss of her son had taken a toll, prompting her to leave Johto and go to Sinnoh, which was where he found her. However, both knew that he was alive somewhere and just had to find him.

And now he had, yet he wished he hadn't.

Will continued to stare at him, still angry by the sudden visit. Yet other emotions were bubbling to the surface: sorrow, regret, sadness, loneliness, hurt. The last emotion was the strongest, and it took all of Lucian's being not to flinch. If he had known the amount of damage his leaving would have caused, he would have stayed.

Karen looked between the two, having refused Will's requests to leave out of worry, concern, and protectiveness. She wanted to be by his side throughout this, and in case this blew up and backfired. When Lucian had left, she had stepped in and took her place, becoming Will's caretaker and best friend. Together the two had been through hell, and it showed judging by how close the two stood together, the gentle, yet firm touch of her hand onto his arm, the pure concern and suspicion in her gaze as she looked between the two brothers. He was certain that, if he were to cross Will, Karen would have little hesitation with ripping him to pieces. Considering both were former members of Team Rocket, he had no doubt the threat would be literal.

Just went to further show his failure as an elder brother.

After a few more tense moments of silence, the younger spoke. "Why?"

This time Lucian could not hide the flinch, the hurt so plainly obvious in Will's tone. Truth was, he didn't have a reason. He was so eager to start his journey, and as much as he wanted Will to come along, his mother would have none of it. He wanted to wait for him to be older, to be able to take Will to Sinnoh with him, but in the end the friends he had made before going to live with his baby brother took hold. However, the blame was not on Cynthia or the others; it rested solely on his shoulders.

"…no reason I could give would suffice," he replied quietly, struggling to meet his brother's gaze. Even though the mask was in place, Lucian could still see the emotions in his brother's eyes. "I hurt you. I abandoned you when I should not have. You needed me the most…and I left you. No apology or reason can ever hope to explain my actions." He messed up, and he wasn't about to make any excuses. He would own up to this, and suffer the consequences, even if it meant losing Will for good.

The younger psychic fell silent, Karen's touch becoming more pronounced as he thought this over. He was still angry, and he would be justified in cutting Lucian off for good. He had abandoned him, and who's to say that Lucian wouldn't do it again? Everyone else did, from family to former lovers and friends. Everyone left him eventually, and his brother was no exception. If he cut him off now, he could spare himself more unnecessary pain.

However, Will knew he could not. Will _needed_ him. Lucian was his world, and even now to a degree. Yes, he had Karen, but she was no substitute for the sibling he had lost. She was something more, but at the same time only one part of him. Lucian had come before her, and only he could fill one of the empty holes in his heart and soul.

After another few minutes of silence, Will gave a nod, looking to Karen before taking a step forward. She had let go of his arm yet remained tense, watching her friend carefully as he approached the elder elite. Once he stood in front of the other his anger diminished, replaced instead with longing. While he had yet to forgive, it was clear that the other wanted him back.

Sensing that it was okay for him to do so, Lucian quickly pulled Will into an embrace, murmuring his apologies over and over as he held his brother for the first time in years. They still had a long road ahead of them, but the first step had been taken.

Will still needed him, and Lucian needed him, too.

**Fin**


End file.
